Slender Ed Transcript
Script (In Edd's Garage, Ed is given a Slenderman costume) Eddy: "You better not mess this up, Lumpy!" Ed: "I will be the best Slenderman I can be, Eddy!" Edd: "I'm sure you will, Ed. Now, try this on." (Edd puts on the Slenderman head for the costume) Ed: "I feel transformed, guys!" (Edd and Eddy giggle) Eddy: "Look! Ed's got a chin!" Edd: "I'll just go get a mirror, Ed. You look very convincing!" (Edd leaves the garage) Eddy: "You're a natural, Ed! You should've been born a Slenderman! Man, what's he doing? Making a mirror?" (Ed's vision becomes a red mist) Eddy: "Ed?" (Cuts to the outside of Edd's House, with shadows of Ed and Eddy) Ed: "I AM A SLENDERMAN!!!!!!!" (Ed attacks Eddy, right when Edd comes back with a mirror) Edd: "I'm back! FATHER'S GARAGE!!!! Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Curse the consequences of an only child! Eddy? Eddy?" (Edd notices Eddy laying on the ground, dead) Edd: "Eddy? Oh, dear!" Jimmy: (offscreen) "Help me! Aah!" Edd: "Heavens, it's Jimmy!" (Edd goes to the playground, which is destroyed) Edd: "Jimmy? Oh, my!" (Edd looks at the destroyed park) Edd: "This is worse than I thought. This isn't simple as pretending or playacting. Ed actually believe he's Slenderman! He's even made off with---" Nazz: (offscreen) "Jimmy!" Kevin: (offscreen) "Hey, Fluffy!" Rolf: (offscreen) "Fluffy? Is it not Jimmy? Who's Fluffy?" Edd: "I have to warn the others!" Jimmy: (offscreen) "Help!" Nazz: (offscreen) "Poor Jimmy!" (Ed disappears to the construction site, as the kids follow it) Jonny: "C'mon, everybody! Plank says he heard something over here!" Kevin: "Yeah, right! And I'm the King of Siam!" Rolf: "And Rolf is the Head of Cabbage!" (Ed's tension is still red, as he look at the kids searching for Jimmy) Kevin: "Where are you, Fluffy?" Nazz: "Jimmy!" Rolf: "Rolf is confused! Is it Jimmy or this Fluffy who is lost?" Jonny: "Oh, Jimmy! Jimmy!" (Jonny sees some Chunky Puffs) Jonny: "How lucky can you get, Plank? Chunky Puffs!" (Jonny eat Chunky Puffs, as Ed's Slenderman tentacles creep up to Jonny) Edd: "JONNNNYYYYY!!!!!" (Ed grabs Jonny and take him away, dropping Plank) Edd: "What have I done? I've actually created a monster!" (While the other kids look for Jimmy, they hear footsteps. They get scared, as Rolf hops on Kevin) Rolf: "What is the sound that makes Rolf soil his trousers?" Kevin: "I don't know! So get off me!" (Nazz backs away, but trips over Plank) Nazz: "Guys? I just found Plank without a Jonny!" (The kids see Ed and get terrified) Kevin: "Check it out!" (A closeup of Ed's Slenderman costume is shown, then goes back to the kids. They start running off, screaming. They run to Kevin's House, as Kevin closes the door) Edd: "No need to be alarmed! He's just playing! He wouldn't hurt a fly! Why, they're actually attracted to him!" (Kevin, Rolf and Nazz barricaded the door with furniture) Kevin: "Take a hike, dork! It's every man for himself!" Edd: "They didn't hear a word I said!" (Everything is quiet inside the house, until they hear footsteps. They scream as Ed in the Slenderman cotume's tentacles grab Kevin) Kevin: "Whoa!" Nazz: "It took Kevin!" (Edd goes to the backyard and opens the door. Nazz and Rolf run out the house and run over Edd) Edd: "Gullibillity can be so painful!" (Ed's shadow appears in front of them. The camera shows Ed's Slenderman face. Nazz and Rolf scream in terror, until Edd comes up with an idea) Edd: "Excuse me, Rolf!" (Edd reaches into Rolf's pocket and gets out Gertrude. Slender Ed is distracted by the chicken, then throws the chicken so he can catch it) Rolf: "Take to your heels, Gertrude!" Edd: "There! The clubhouse! No time to explain!" (They run to the clubhouse. Nazz climbs first, as Edd was about to go next, but Rolf quickly climbed up their next) Rolf: "Out of the way, oaf!" Edd: "Overwhelming in fear is not an excuse for rudeness, Rolf." (The camera wipes from left to right. After the wipe, Edd, Nazz and Rolf are inside the clubhouse) Edd: "Remain calm, people! Well be safe here!" Nazz: "Are you sure, Double D?" (Edd, Nazz and Rolf look down and stare at Slender Ed, who is going around circle) Edd: "He's in his own little world now. The best thing to do is just ignore it." Rolf: "The Slenderman circles with hunger! We must appease it with sacrifice!" (She grabs Nazz) Nazz: "Put me down, you jerk!" Edd: "HOLD IT!!!!! You can't play his game, you'll only encourage his bad behavior!" Nazz: "Let go of me!" (She bopped Rolf on the head, as he lets go of here) Edd: "There's only one thing to do! Someone needs to go out there and give him a timeout! I'll go." Nazz: (crying) "Oh, Double D! You're so brave! I'll never forget you!" (Nazz kisses Edd and walk off crying) (Slender Ed start banging his head on the clubhouse. They scream as the clubhouse falls apart and land to the ground) Edd: (getting up) "Are you all right, Rolf?" Rolf: (getting up) "Yes, thank you Ed-boy! All is well!" (Slender Ed pops up from the damaged clubhouse and put Rolf in his mouth) Rolf: "Please tell Rolf's family and livestock to remember the son of a shepherd!" (Slender Ed gets up and grab Nazz and takes he away) Nazz: "Help! He's messing up my hair!" Edd: "My apologies, Nazz! He's just trying to be the best Slenderman he can!" (Slender Ed drags a screaming Nazz to his grave, which is actually his room) Nazz: "Where are you taking me?" (Nazz looks at the graves that says: "Eddy", "Jimmy", "Jonny", "Kevin", "Rolf" and "Getrude". Then, Slender Ed then put Nazz to his mouth) Nazz: "Please don't eat me!" (Edd looks out the window to Ed's room, were Nazz screams offscreen) Edd: "Oh, dear!" (Nazz is dead, and inside her grave that says "Nazz". Sarah opens the door) Sarah: "Ed, shut up!" (Slender Ed stares at Sarah. She gets scared and stares at the graves and then look at Jimmy's grave) Sarah: "Oh no! Jimmy!" (She run up to Jimmy's grave and burst to tears over Jimmy's death. While Sarah cries, the shadow appears next to her, as she turns around and stare at Slender Ed, showing a closeup of his face) Edd: "Oh, my!" (Edd watches out the window, as Sarah screams offscreen) Edd: "Oh, dear! Sarah?" (Sarsh is dead, and inside her grave) Edd: "Enough is enough!" (He goes inside the room) Edd: "Hold it right there, mister! Haven't you caused enough trouble today? It's all fun and games till someone gets killed!" (A close-up of Slnder Ed is shown as he roars at Edd) Edd: "A penny for your thoughts?" (Edd slowly back up to the wall as Slender Ed creep up to him. Edd screams as they show the close-up again.) Edd: "It was never meant to be! Fate has conspired against us!" (The background turn to static and then turn black. The words "The End" appear in a sinisterly font)